


512. Put you up there

by SevlinRipley



Series: This is No-Terror Ground [13]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Lap-sitting, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sock Puppets, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Introducing: Carol and Larry!• Tuesday; October 05, 1993





	512. Put you up there

" _Say, Richie, this kid's pretty darn cute!_ " Her voice was croaky, cracked around the edges, and boisterous.

"I told you, Carol. But you just _had_ to see for yourself, didn't you?" Richie asked the sock, with little yellow yarn strings dangling from the top of her head. Her bright red, big lips took up most of her face, apart from the green eyes just below her hairline.

" _And boy am I glad I did, cause you know what_...?"

"What?" Richie asked, smirking slightly when Eddie looked at her, silently asking the same thing.

" _He's_ so cute, _I could just - eat him up_!" she stated, before tackling Eddie, mouth moving against his sides. Ticklish and surprising enough, at first, to have Eddie scrambling to lie back, in an attempt to escape Richie's hand, knees bending up and apart as Richie followed after him, by leaning forward. " _Om nom nom nom_!" With Eddie giggling in the background, Carol's head darted up, and she looked somewhere beyond Richie before yelling, " _Hey, Larry_?"

The arm Richie'd been holding behind his back finally appeared. Attached to the hand was a sock that had a brown marker comb-over, and the bluest of drawn on eyes. A thin, orange-tinged mouth, and two teardrop nostrils. He wore a stripey tie of blue and brown, down his front. When he spoke, he had a similar accent to Carol, a cross between Brooklyn and Boston, indecisive, but a little more high-pitched and slow than Carol's.

" _Uh, yeah? What is it Car_ -" Then Larry let out a huge gasp. " _Who is_ that _adorable boy_?!" Eddie flushed at the compliment, yet again, his hands resting on his chest as he breathed during the break, no longer having to wriggle away, or curve his back to avoid Carol tickling at his middle.

" _What'd you call him, Rich, Ollie-Ravioli_?" Carol asked, swinging to look at Richie, rather than a slowly, very curious, approaching Larry. Slithering through the air like a snake.

Richie shook his head, nostrils flaring. Put-upon, he answered, "Eddie Spaghetti, Carol. Jeez, it's not that difficult... You're eating him and you don't even know his name?" Eddie smirked, when Richie met his eyes, and threw a wink his way, just to make sure Eddie's little mind knew he wasn't _actually_ being eaten up. Just his cute little essence snacked upon, nothing more.

Moving up Eddie's body from his belly, Richie pressed a quick kiss to his sternum, before hovering over his face. "Hi baby," Richie said, soft, and very different from the tone he'd taken while playing. The laugh lines smoothed from under Eddie's eyes as he took it in, and his chest puffed up with a contented breath. "Can you put your arms around my neck?" As Eddie's shoulders moved up off the bed to comply, Richie gently wheedled his arms under Eddie's back, and pulled him up so that he was sitting over Richie's thighs, leaning back into the brace of Richie's arms, with hands folded at the nape of his neck.

"You doin' good?" Richie asked, and Eddie gave a small smile and nodded. "Good." Then, Eddie only vaguely registered the movement of Richie's hands as he began to ask his next question, "You getting... hungry?"

" _Uh... Yeah! You getting hungry, little buddy_?" Larry asked, popping up beside Eddie's head at his left shoulder, Richie's forearm still bracing him at his back. Eddie's eyes widened just slightly, and then he was turning his head so he could see him better, looking at him warily with a small upward curve to his lips.

" _We're not greedy,_ " Carol added, popping up from his other side. Eddie looked at her from the corner of his eyes, upper lip curling out slightly, like he didn't expect she'd show up, also. " _We guess we could share you with_ you."

" _Mhm_!" Larry added, calling Eddie's attention back to himself. " _This piece looks good_!" And with that Larry's mouth dropped open and surrounded Eddie's nose. Eddie huffed a little laugh into the sock as Richie kneaded at his nose, like his fingertips were little teeth.

Richie cleared his throat, then, however, and Eddie's eyes flashed up to him, bright and waiting. " _Larry_. Get off of there." And Larry did, slowly wobbling backward before giving a little smack of his lips to the tip of Eddie's nose. "I meant: Is Eddie hungry for _real_ food, thank you very much."

" _Why_?" Eddie's laugh lines returned at how offended Carol sounded. " _He's_ much _tastier_." Then, as Eddie lost the ability to focus his eyes on her, the closer she got to his face, he let his gaze drift to Richie's mouth. In time to see the way he had to suck in his cheeks, and make his lips pucker round, curled tongue sneaking out and sliding back in, as Carol licked a stripe up the side of his cheek, slurping noise and all.

At that, Eddie's face twitched, smile stretching wide as he fell forward to bury his face into Richie's neck, body shaking as he held back a much deeper laugh, biting his mouth shut.

A single brow arched up on Richie's face, and he pet Carol and Larry's faces down Eddie's back. Smiling to himself for just a moment, Richie leaned his cheek onto the side of Eddie's head, feeling the soft hairs tickle at his skin. Just for a second, before he angled his head back. The shift noticeable enough to call Eddie's eyes up to him, as he slid his head to rest at the slope of Richie's shoulder so he could see better. "Hey..." Richie said, quiet and soft, "You makin' fun o' me?" Eddie's eyes crinkled further, but he shook his head, hands curling into Richie's shirt at his sides with little, happy fingers.

Suspicion in his voice, Richie 'hmm'ed and then said, "I dunno, Eds... I think maybe you thought I did something _funny_ with my face and now you're laughin' at me." Eddie smiled, warm, but his face grew more relaxed, and he shook his head again. "No? I'm not too silly for you?" Richie asked, less accusing, and more accepting this time. Eddie's 'no' was even more gentle this time, his temple pressing into Richie's body, and then away again. "Well, in that case, can I have a kiss?"

Eddie's tongue darted out between his lips, quickly. Just a triangle of dark pink, as he considered Richie's request with big, pretty eyes, before finally tightening the arms around Richie's shoulders, pulling his face closer so that he could kiss, butterfly light, at Richie's neck.

Body melting into Eddie's at that, he nuzzled his cheek against Eddie's forehead as a silent thank you.

Eyes slipping closed, Eddie dug his fingers up into Richie's hair, smooth little nails scratching up goosebumps along Richie's skin, making his arms go tighter around Eddie even as they were interrupted. " _Hey, me too!_ " Larry asked, appearing near Eddie's upper arm.

Carol, herself, had snuck up close to Eddie's jawline, the crook of Richie's elbow meeting the side of Eddie's shoulder, his upper arm stretching all the way across Eddie's back, before saying a strangled, " _What about me? I want one_!"

"I'm not sure you guys deserve kisses... I mean, you did just try to eat him."

" _It was a compliment! He's delicious_!"

" _Yeah! And - wait a gosh darn minute, Richie._ You _did, too_!"

Richie furrowed his brows, and looked at Eddie, conspiratorially bewildered. "Larry, what are you _talking_ about?"

At that, Larry ground his lips together, and then leaned over to Carol to whisper into her ear. She nodded, then huffily flipped her hair to the other side of her oddly-shaped head, and answered, " _Larry and I both agree - you, technically, also partook of this li'l' cutie because -_ " She paused to clear her throat pointedly and leaned in closer to Richie's face, nose lined up with nose. " _H-a-n-d-s? If ya catch my drift_?"

 _Ohh..._ " _Carol_ ," Richie whined, dodging to the side to cast a glance at Eddie, who was trying to bury a little smirk on his face, into Richie's shoulder. Richie sighed, long-suffering and caught out. Then looked back to Carol, somewhat abashed. "Yeah... I _guess_. But, also, I didn't _just meet_ Eddie. You guys are practically strangers. Right, Eds?" Eddie pulled his head back enough to look up at Richie then, another, more incredulous, laugh caught between two pursed lips. Richie, rolled his eyes at Carol and Larry, as if to ask Eddie: 'These guys, am I right?' "Your choice, baby," Richie told him, eyes affectionately running over Eddie's face.

Button nose wrinkling up in a smile that also creased his eyes, Eddie pressed his forehead into Richie's cheek as he hugged him close. For a long moment, Richie thought that was Eddie's idea of cold-hearted rejection, but then he felt his little boy nodding. "They can have kisses?" Richie asked, careful not to misunderstand. Wouldn't want a kissing crisis on his hands! Eddie nodded again, yet didn't move to actually perform the task. Richie huffed out a little laugh through his nose, and then turned his head, again, to press his lips to Eddie's forehead, proud. "That's right baby, make 'em work for it," Richie told him. Then he cleared his throat and gave a jerky nod to the boy curled up in his lap. Telling Carol and Larry to come and get it if they wanted it so bad.

Eddie pursed his lips tightly at the feeling of sock against his lips as Larry and Carol, one after the other, snuck up close. Carol, unable to get a good angle, came in from the side, pressing her cheek up against his warmth. Larry was able to give him a short, sound peck, before he began snuggling himself happily into Eddie's shoulder, while Carol nuzzled Eddie's ear on the same side. With a half-up turned lower lip, Richie used his forearm to squeeze Eddie closer to him in a hug. "Looks like you have two very satisfied customers, cute stuff. But now that they've been _gifted_ ," he said, warning Carol and Larry not to press their luck, "Are you hungry for _food_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's "Without Me" - see I'm being funny because Carol and Larry can't 'live' without Richie, yet they back-talk to him. :p


End file.
